Suddenly
by M-MorgAnna
Summary: [SasuxSakuNejixTenten] Sasuke é enviado para uma missão com sua antiga companheira de time, Sakura, porém os dois não estão acostumados a ficar à sos. O q pode acontecer? leiam!ñ continuo com menos de 6 reviews em cada capítulo!¬¬
1. Seja o que Deus quiser!

**Minha primeira fic ...espero q gostem xD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Uchiha Sasuke acordou no meio da noite, não por ter tido pesadelos ou por estar ansioso, apenas acordou. Por um bom tempo ele tentou adormecer novamente, em vão.

Após quase uma hora revirando-se na cama, aquela situação começou a o preocupar.

"Kuso! Amanhã terei aquela droga de missão e não consigo dormir!"

Levantou-se e, passando pela varanda de sua casa, pensou consigo mesmo que não importava tanto assim, afinal, era só uma missão rank-S com sua antiga companheira de time.

Sasuke sabia que trabalhar com Sakura era muito mais fácil do que com qualquer outra pessoa, até porque os dois se entendiam muito bem, mas tinha um pequeno problema:

O Naruto sempre estivera junto.

Ele prezava muito a amizade do loiro tagarela, até demais. Tanto que em seus anos obscuros ao lado de Orochimaru, lembrava-se de Naruto e sentia falda de sua amizade, de seus escândalos e palhaçadas (°¬¬), não se dando conta do quanto Sakura também era importante em sua vida. E ele não havia percebido até aquela noite...mais precisamente, aquele momento.

Parou de andar, dando-se conta de que não sabia como iria agir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suddenly**

Capítulo I

― Mas, vovó Tsunade, por que eu não posso ir!

― Pare de me chamar assim! Vc já é um homem adulto!

― Não mude de assunto! NANDE!

Tsunade respirou pesadamente...como ele podia ser tão tapado?e por que ele tinha q gritar tanto?Observou o loiro à sua frente e suspirou novamente. Aqueles olhos bravos e o mesmo jeito hiperativo de sempre...Naruto não mudava, mesmo. Mesmo com aquele uniforme jonnin.

― E pare de suspirar toda hora!eles vão numa missão super perigosa como essa e eu fico aqui na vila chupando o dedo!hmpf...

― Primeiro, porque eu já tenho uma missão pra vc. Segundo, eles são dois membros ANBU, e sabem se cuidar. E terceiro...bem, acho que vai ser bom para eles se acertarem...

Naruto franziu o cenho por um instante, assimilando as palavras que tinha acabado de escutar, mas sua expressão converteu-se em compreensão quase imediatamente.

― Bem, se é assim...é melhor mesmo...

Aquilo ia ser estranho. Afinal, ela iria cumprir uma missão com Sasuke de alguns dias...sozinha! Céus! Não estava preparada para passar tanto tempo perto do objeto de sua afeição, sozinha...agüentando aquela proximidade esmagadora, aqueles olhares frios, q ela tanto se derretia, apenas como a amiga que sempre fora, e ainda voltar e ser morta pelo fã-clube oficial do Sasuke-kun (sim!elas ainda estão lá!firmes e fortes!).

Era demais para ela! Como Tsunade-sama podia ser tão desalmada? Será que todos esses anos como sua discípula não significaram nada?

Suspirou profundamente, colocou a mochila nas costas, jogando seus longos cabelos rosa para o lado, trancou a porta de sua casa e saiu, decidida a estrangular a Hokage quando voltasse, e a manter-se distante e controlada perto de seu companheiro.

Andando pela vila, encontrou Ino, na frente da floricultura, cuidando de algumas coisas por lá.

― Ohayou, testuda! Vc tá indo pra onde? Missão hoje!

― Eh...pois eh...com o _Sasuke-kun..._

Viu, com satisfação, a loira arregalar os olhos...continuava a mesma! Sakura sorriu e as duas caíram na gargalhada, lembrando de suas antigas brigas.

― hahahaha...vc quase me pegou agora...hahahaha

Sakura apenas sorriu gentilmente ( e falsamente °¬¬) e respondeu, entendendo, o porquê da risada da outra. ―É verdade n.n

― Ò.Ó#...COMO EH Q EH! TESTUDA, VOLTA AQUI!

― Até mais, porquinha! P

Continuou a andar calmamente para a saída de Konoha, onde tinham o costume de se reunir para cumprir as missões.

― Ohayou, Sasuke-kun! n.n ―Exclamou ao se aproximar do rapaz com sua roupa ANBU, encostado na ponte, olhando distraidamente para o lado.

― Hm...― virou a cabeça na direção dela, deparando com aqueles olhos esmeralda. Achou que seria melhor dar uma resposta um pouco mais educada. ― Ohayou.

Sakura sentiu o sangue subir até o seu rosto com aquele olhar sobre si, mas o seu auto-controle havia evoluído muito, para que corasse apenas com isso.

― Bem...vamos!

― Hai...ah, tem uma espécie de bilhete colado em sua mochila.

― Ãhn! o.o ― Ela pegou o bilhete e leu, seu rosto mudando de cor em uma velocidade incrível.

_Sasuke-kun não deixa essa testuda te atrapalhar ;)_

_Vou estar te esperando..._

_Carinhosamente-_

― IINNOO! EU TE MATO! Ò.Ó#

**_Continua..._**

**Bom, gente...por enquanto eh isso. **

**Foi bem curto, neh! Gomen ne, prometo q o próximo vai ser maior!**

**Reviews, onegai! Mesmo q sejam criticas! Estou preparada psicologicamente para esculachos em geral e pedradas.**

**Na verdade ñ eh minha primeira fic...mas eh a primeira q eu posto xD...**

**Nada de especial para dizer, apenas que comentem...**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, pela atenção...**

**Beijos,**

**Carol**


	2. Abrigo

**Enfim o segundo capítulo! Ñ demorei tanto, né!**

**Bem garanto que esse capítulo está bem maior, já que até eu fiquei indignada com o tamanho do anterior °¬¬**

**Ah! Não... o Sasuke e a Ino ñ têm nada, ñ ¬¬**

**Bem, sem mais enrolação...**

**Vamos à fic \o/**

**--------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------**

― ah, tem uma espécie de bilhete colado em sua mochila.

― Ãhn! o.o ― Ela pegou o bilhete e leu, seu rosto mudando de cor em uma velocidade incrível.

_Sasuke-kun não deixa essa testuda te atrapalhar ;)_

_Vou estar te esperando..._

_Carinhosamente-_

― IINNOO! EU TE MATO! Ò.Ó#

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça negativamente. Como Ino conseguia ser tão chata!

Bem, ele nem se importava mais, sabia que essa rivalidade com Sakura ia continuar pelo o resto da vida, mas estava acostumado. Na verdade era até engraçado ver a companheira morrendo de ódio da outra, praticamente cuspindo fogo.

Ela ficava bonita assim. Mais bonita do que já era.

Ele sorriu internamente. Sim! Uchiha Sasuke havia mudado muito!

**------------------fim do flashback----------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo II

Sasuke e Sakura dirigiam-se para o local da missão em silêncio. Meia-hora havia se passado sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse uma palavra.

Enquanto pulavam pelas árvores, os dois se olhavam de esguelha.

― Er...Sasuke-kun..? ― Sakura foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

― Hm...?

― Sabe, é que assim sem o Nauto fica silêncio, né!

― É...pelo menos ele ñ enche o saco ù.ú

― Hehe, verdade! Pois é...mas eu tava com vontade de conversar algo, jah que vai demorar bastante para chegarmos. ― Falou um pouco receosa.

― E sobre o que vc quer falar?

― Ah...ñ sei! °n.n

― Hmpf ― Ele parou e Sakura o acompanhou.

― O que foi!

― Armadilha.

Demorou um tempo para a outra perceber a presença de uma armação de selo explosivos à poucos metros de distância.

Observou a reação de seu companheiro, que estava com o olhar perdido no espaço entre as árvores à sua frente. Sakura perguntou-se se não era viável colocarem suas máscaras ANBU, já que podiam estar sendo vigiados. Apenas de não sentir a presença de mais ninguém por perto, poderiam estar ocultando seu chakra.

Como diria Shikamaru, aquilo podia ser realmente muito problemático em uma missão rank- S.

Seria melhor avisar Sasuke para cobrirem os rostos.

― Sasuke-kun-

― Não sinto a presença de ninguém, mas é melhor colocarmos as máscaras ― Falou ele sem encará-la, como era de seu costume.

"Ele me cortou °¬¬"

― Era isso que eu ia dizer, ora ò.ó#

― Ok. Er...desculpe, Sakura...― Cobriu seu rosto com a máscara correndo para esconder o rubor em sua face.

"O que! Claro que não! Sua narradora irritante, eu só ñ quero que a nossa missão dê errado, se alguém nos vir! Hmpf!"

O.oGomen, gomen, afinal Uchiha Sasuke nunca ficaria vermelho...viagem minha...NUNCA!

"É"

Sei...¬¬...mas Sasuke acabou sendo mais rápido que a Haruno, que não conseguiu esconder o quanto ficou vermelha, antes de colocar a máscara, por ele ter pedido desculpas de um jeito tão...fofo! n.n

Por baixo da máscara um sorriso surgiu no rosto do Uchiha, que tratou de afastar os pensamentos bonitinhos que passavam pela sua mente, em relação à mulher ao seu lado.

― É melhor desviarmos o caminho para a esquerda, porque para o outro lado tem um lago que vai ser bem difícil de atravessarmos ― Sakura tentava lembrar-se o máximo possível da região, pois já havia cumprido algumas missões solo no local.

― Hai, afinal vc conhece mais este lugar, eh melhor vc nos guiar.

― Hai! Vamos! n.n

Deram a volta pelas árvores daquele perímetro, pelo caminho indicado pela kunoichi de cabelos cor-de–rosa, tomando o máximo de cuidado com outras possíveis armadilhas.

Tudo parecia ir muito bem, até que Sasuke avisou:

― Vai chover

― O.O Tem certeza!

― Sim, e vai ser uma chuva bem forte, talvez tenhamos que parar para acampar.

―Se for assim, temos que achar um bom lugar para isso.

― Hm...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

― Lee, Tenten, vcs vão atacar por trás, enquanto eu o distraio.

― Hai! Demo, Neji, vc ñ acha que esse cara pode ter notado que estamos aqui!

― Sim, mas vamos ter que tentar um ataque surpresa. Ocultem suas presenças.

― Hai! ―Responderam em uníssono.

Os dois observaram Neji se afastar, sério como sempre. Até Lee virar-se para Tenten e começar a pular de ansiedade, feliz por seu grupo estar novamente unido.

― Sugooooiiii! Tenten-chan...ñ é legal o nosso time trabalhando junto de novo! Gai-sensei ia ficar realmente orgulhoso! Yosh! Vamos lá! Pegar esse cara! Aproveitar a chama da juventude q ainda brilha dentro de n...

― O.o. Eh legal, Lee, mas vê se ñ se empolga muito e acaba estragando tudo! Vai ser um desastre se ele te ouvir. Sem contar que o Neji vai ficar realmente bravo!

"Como nos velhos tempos n.n"

― Eh que, eh que...EU TO TÃO EMOCIONADO! T,T

― ¬¬/ °ù.ú Cala a boca, Lee!

Neji afastou-se, rapidamente posicionando-se em uma árvore bem enfrente ao "alvo". Torcia para que Lee não se empolgasse tanto e acabasse ferrando com a missão.

Tudo bem, que o amigo havia mudado bastante, largando as roupas iguais às de Gai (mas ainda eram verdes), era agora, um mestre em taijutsu e aprendera um pouco de controle de chakra. Mudara o corte de cabelo e estava namorando com sua prima de segundo grau, Rock Andy, uma garota um tanto insuportável, na opinião de Neji. Mas apesar de tudo, o grande ídolo de Lee continuava a ser Gai-sensei. (°¬¬)

Por outro lado, ele sabia que Tenten conseguiria controla-lo.

Tenten...ela também estava diferente. Seu rosto e corpo mais maduros, as roupas Jonnin, a postura...parecia outra pessoa. Mas ele sabia que ela sempre seria a Tenten que conhecia, mesmo que tivesse substituído seus dois coques por apenas um, que não tivesse mais aquele ar inocente...seria sempre ela.

Também não tinha tanta certeza se poderia vencê-la em uma luta justa... Talvez não. Ela era, agora uma das melhores kunoichis de Konoha.

Aquela lembrança pareceu acalmá-lo.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, encarou a figura do ninja logo abaixo de si, lendo algum pergaminho.

Respirou fundo. Era agora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem longe dali, debaixo de uma baita chuva, e vendo que esta ia piorar, Sasuke e Sakura buscavam por uma espécie de abrigo, no meio de tantas árvores.

― Kuso...Sakura, vc ñ sabe se tem algo aqui perto q ajude, não!

― Bem, pelo o que eu me lembre estamos em uma área montanhosa, deve ter alguma caverna, ou...ahhh...― Sakura se desequilibrou e quase caiu de um abismo. Pedrinhas rolaram quando o pé dela escorregou.

― É melhor vc ñ se mexer muito, se não nós dois caímos. ― disse uma voz calma bem perto de seu ouvido, enquanto ela olhava para trás.

Só neste momento ela notou que Sasuke a segurara pela cintura...se não já estaria lá embaixo...e pequeno, aquele abismo não era. Ela engoliu um seco e virou-se. Mas logo se arrependeu de tal ato, pois deu de cara com aqueles orbes negros encarando-a bem de perto. Sentiu suas respirações se misturarem e seu coração disparar.

Droga! Com seus corpos tão colados do jeito que estavam, com certeza ele poderia sentir as batidas descompassadas que este dava.

Uma boa quantidade de sangue subia até o seu rosto, deixando-a bem corada, mesmo assim, não conseguia desfazer o contato visual.

Sakura sentia que ia morrer, a começar pelo inegável fato de suas roupas e cabelos estarem encharcados devido à chuva que insistia em cair sobre suas cabeças.

― Er...hum...e-e-er...― Ela gaguejou

Sasuke amaldiçoou-se por não ter apenas puxado-a pela mão, para evitar que caísse. Aquela era, realmente uma situação delicada. Notou que a mulher à sua frente estava completamente constrangida, e não pode evitar que um pequeno sorriso de canto surgisse em seu rosto revelando que havia até gostado da situação.

Adorava vê-la corada também. Não sabia o porquê...mas adorava.

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu-a enterrar o rosto em seu peito, suspirando aliviada.

― Nossa...que susto!

Com isso, eles conseguiram afastar-se do penhasco. Não demorou muito para que encontrassem uma gruta...

Era um bom lugar para passarem o resto do dia.

_**Continua...**_

**Bom pessoal, eh isso...ñ ficou MUITO maior pq eu to planejando coisas pro próximo q só da pra ser no próximo n.n**

**Fiu fiu fiu...surpresa!**

**Bem, de qualquer jeito, espero que tenham gostado do 2º capítulo.**

**Ñ era pra ter essa parte do grupo do Neji, mas acabei metendo um Tenten x Neji, aí no meio...hehehehehe...adoro!**

**Até o próximo capítulo...tchau tchau**

**P.S.:Ah! Obrigada pelas reviews n.n...espero mais esse cap., heim!**

**Beijos**

**Carol**


	3. Temporal

**Olá!xD...hehehe, eu sei, eu sei...dessa vez eu demorei mais um pouco...mas sabe como é, a inspiração não vinha...¬¬...mentira...eu tava com preguiça de escrever, mesmo...hehehe...gomen gomen...**

**Vamos à fic! \o/**

-----------------------**flashback-**--------------------------------------------------------

Adorava vê-la corada também. Não sabia o por que...mas adorava.

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu-a enterrar o rosto em seu peito, suspirando aliviada.

― Nossa...que susto!

Com isso, eles conseguiram afastar-se do penhasco. Não demorou muito para que encontrassem uma gruta...

Era um bom lugar para passarem o resto do dia.

**-------------------fim do flashback------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo III

Sakura encontrava-se realmente preocupada com todo aquele temporal, pois este dava sinais de que não passaria tão cedo. Tinham que cumprir uma missão um tanto longa, mas estavam presos e ilhados naquela gruta.

Logo iria escurecer e ficaria ainda mais complicado para saírem dali na chuva.

Já entediada, checou pela quarta vez o seu equipamento ninja. Tudo certo.

Suspirou derrotada, e olhou para Sasuke que se encontrava encostado na parede, sentado com uma perna dobrada e o braço apoiado nela.

Seu olhar perdido na água que desabava violentamente, lá fora. Sakura podia até dizer que vira um leve ar de tristeza no olhar do rapaz, mas aquilo lhe parecia quase impossível, a julgar-se pela personalidade do outro.

Ela refletiu durante um tempo sobre isso, afinal não tinha muito o que fazer.

Apesar de conhecer bem a história dele, até o momento parecia-lhe normal que este fosse alguém tão frio e distante. Mas então se perguntou o porquê de não ser triste.

Afinal, seu passado era repleto de escuridão e vazio... Solidão.

Solidão... Lembrou-se de quando o escutara falar de algo tão duro e tão presente em sua vida.

De uma das poucas vezes que o ouvira falar com, mesmo que pouca, emoção na voz.

Naquela hora, mesmo que fosse apenas uma garota, pôde sentir o peso daquele sentimento que ele carregava nas costas, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Mesmo que só admitisse o ódio. O ódio por alguém ter destruído a sua vida, e o deixado com todo aquele sentimento esmagador...

Com toda aquela solidão.

Solidão...

Sentimento que ela mesma conhecia bem, por todos esses anos em que ele estivera longe. A kunoichi sentiu o coração apertar. Olhou para o seu companheiro novamente, dando-se conta de que não sentia mais aquilo, por mais que ele continuasse distante.

Repentinamente, veio-lhe à mente a razão de toda aquela frieza...

Fora uma escolha. Ele escolheu não sofrer mais, para que pudesse cumprir sua vingança. Decidiu não sofrer para que conseguisse ir em frente com o seu objetivo.

E ali estava ele. Acostumado com tal modo de viver, de ser, mesmo depois de ter conseguido o que queria.

Ali estava ele, sim! Com um olhar triste... Por quê?

Ela não sabia. O que sabia é que lhe doía vê-lo com aquele semblante.

Ou talvez só estivesse preocupado com o fato de a missão poder complicar-se.

Sakura ficou a admirar o belo rapaz. Por mais que não gostasse de vê-lo assim, tinha que admitir que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

Estava tão concentrada, que tomou um susto quando a voz dele chegou a seus ouvidos, fria, como sempre, sendo que o dono não se moveu nem um pouco para falar.

― Não fique me olhando com essa cara. Temos bastante tempo― Sasuke, ainda sem olhar para ela, levantou repentinamente, atravessou a caverna e sentou ao seu lado.

Rubra, Sakura se virou para ele sem entender, mas adorando ter aquele perfume tão bom, pertinho de si.

― O mundo está desabando... ― Suspirou ele distante.

― Er... é...é uma chuva bem forte!

Ela socou-se internamente por não encontrar o que falar. Era melhor dar um jeito para que a situação não ficasse mais constrangedora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele pulou. Um segundo movimento e o homem cairia na armadilha. Mas não deu certo.

Correu para o lado oposto fazendo alguns In's com as mãos para distraí-lo.

― Kawarimi, né! ― Ouviu-o debochar ao seu lado.

"Droga! Ele é rápido!"

Virou-se bem a tempo de evitar que uma shuriken acertasse em cheio o seu rosto e começaram um combate corpo-a-corpo bem violento (o.o).

A alguns metros dali, dois outros ninjas observavam pasmos a cena de luta.

― Uau! Como o Neji ficou bom!Ah...vou desafia-lo a lutar comigo! ― Disse um admirado Lee com olhos brilhando.

― Pare de sonhar acordado e concentre-se na nossa missão, Lee!

― Er...hai! Demo, não seria melhor interferir logo, porque acho que não ta nada fácil para ele.

Tenten direcionou seus olhos castanhos para a situação do amigo à sua frente. Duvidava que este fosse perder, mas mesmo assim era melhor que fossem ajudar.

― Certo, vamos por aqui. Tente não ser percebido.

Os dois desceram silenciosa e discretamente da árvore em que se encontravam e correram ao encontro de Neji.

― Hohoho... Reforços, heim!Seus amiguinhos? Que pena... Pensei que você conseguiria sozinho! Há anos que não vejo alguém tão bom quanto você, mas vejo que a diversão acabou.

Neji estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. Não estava gostando nada daquela atitude ameaçadora dele. (para ñ dizer atrevida). Olhou para Lee e Tenten e sentiu-se mais relaxado.

Não que ele estivesse com medo, apenas ansioso por alguma razão, mas a visão de seus amigos tão confiantes e alertas do seu lado, o acalmou.

Por mais que o homem fosse forte, já não eram mais garotos e poderiam enfrentá-lo sem problemas.

Sorriu. Um sorriso discreto, mas mesmo assim, um sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Tenten, que era a única que prestava atenção nele no momento.

(Os outros dois estavam ocupados demais se encarando)

"Aiaiai...o que será que o Neji pretende com esse sorriso...peraí! ele tá sorrindo! Meu Deus!"

Ela corou violentamente ao perceber que este ficava lindo com essa expressão, então desviou rapidamente o olhar.

Tarde demais.

Ele tinha visto. Mas aquilo só o fez sorrir mais, mesmo que não entendesse o motivo da menina corar tanto.

― Chega de conversa. Vamos! ― O rapaz interrompeu o momento de vergonha e fuzilamento com os olhos (nossa, q merda!) dos amigos, que não hesitaram em obedecer.

Partiram os três para o ataque imediatamente, e tudo o que o ninja conseguiu ver foram muitas armas lançadas em sua direção. Deu um salto mortal para trás, desviando de todas, mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, um borrão verde escuro apareceu atrás de si, derrubando-o.

Fechou os olhos, mas não sentiu o corpo se chocar com o chão, apenas frias linhas de metal tocarem sua pele e erguerem-no, o que o fez abrir os olhos para conseguir se desvencilhar dos ataques. E conseguiu.

Ganhando um pouco de distância, tentou um ataque de taijutsu lateral, que foi repelido, com mais taijutsu.

Eles eram realmente fortes. Quando finalmente conseguiram prender o homem no tronco de uma árvore, não contavam que este pudesse ainda usar as mãos para formar um complicado In.

Repentinamente, o chão tremeu levemente e, surpresos, puderam ver grossas barras de ferro saírem do chão, atacando-os de todos os lados. Um poderoso jutsu secreto.

Neji usou Jyuuken a seu favor, tentando repelir os ataques, o que funcionou por um tempo. Uma das barras que saiu do chão, fez uma curva e atravessou seu ombro como uma lança, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de joelhos, sem que pudesse mais se concentrar para continuar repelindo o jutsu.

Ele sentiu uma dor quase insuportável tomar conta de seu ombro e braço, mas já estava acostumado, e tentou livrar-se do ferro que o atravessava, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava de ataques próximos a ele, apenas girando o corpo quase sem forças. Não era o tipo de pessoa que desistia tão fácil.

Tenten viu o amigo cair no chão, e começou a preocupar-se com o tanto de sangue que deste jorrava. Estava ficando complicado de desviar de todos aqueles ferros que cortavam seu caminho, então com uma incrível agilidade amarrou um selo explosivo em sua kunai e lançou-a na concentração de barras à sua frente. Assim, depois da explosão, conseguiu abrir espaço para correr até Neji, que tinha alguma dificuldade em se livrar do ferro atravessado em seu ombro.

― Neji! Você está bem?

― Sim...Não se preocupe...Pode me ajudar a sair daqui?

― Claro!...itai!― Ao chegar mais perto teve que dar um salto para desviar de uma barra que saiu do chão bem na hora, pegando de raspão em sua perna.

― Kuso! ― Cambaleou até ele e ajudou-o a se livrar do que o prendia.

Enquanto isso, Lee não notou que seus amigos mal podiam ficar de pé. Lutava com vigor, como se sua vida dependesse disso, desviando, chutando e socando metais.

Continuaria ali, lutando, se Tenten e Neji, não tivessem reparado (com uma gota na cabeça), que aquela luta não daria em nada, pois mais barras continuariam saindo, enquanto o ninja que as usava ainda tivesse algum chakra. E pelo o que parecia, ele tinha bastante.

Decidida a acabar com tudo aquilo, e lançando um olhar muito preocupado ao ombro de Neji que sangrava horrores, Tenten mandou para o inferno a recompensa da missão e atirou um kunai bem no meio da testa do homem amarrado ao tronco. (má! O.O)

Assim, que percebeu que não lutava com algo que se mexesse mais, Lee, correu seus escuros olhos pela floresta de metal à sua frente, até que avistou a cena mais ao longe.

Compreendendo que o homem tinha sido morto, andou até os amigos, para enfim, irem embora dali.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia foi escurecendo aos poucos, sem que percebessem, e um friozinho aconchegante tomando conta de seus corpos, fazendo com que desejassem um pouco mais de proximidade.

Nenhum dos dois pronunciava mais palavra alguma, e deixavam que o sono invadisse lentamente seus corpos.

Sasuke já estava tão sonolento e distraído com aquele monte de chuva, que levou um susto quando sentiu que Sakura, encostava em seu ombro.

Ela havia adormecido, e sua cabeça tombado para o lado de forma que repousasse no ombro forte do rapaz.

Ele encarou surpreso, por um tempo, aquele rosto com o semblante tão sereno, que parecia sorrir. Sorriu também. E acariciou o topo da cabeça da moça que ali repousava.

Sentir o macio cabelo dela tocando a pele de seu pescoço provocou-lhe um pouco de cócegas, dando-lhe uma estranha sensação de bem-estar.

"Não devia fazer isso, Sakura. A missão..."

Percebeu que não se importava mais com a missão que tinham de cumprir. O que queria agora era se deixar adormecer próximo a alguém com um aroma tão bom. Como há tempos não fazia.

Sentindo uma felicidade que há muito não sentia invadir-lhe o peito, e o sono dominar seu corpo, encostou a cabeça d parede atrás de si e cochilou.

**Continua...**

**Bem, é isso por hoje...mais uma vez desculpa pelo atraso.**

**Esse capítulo foi mais do grupo do Neji, pq na verdade, eu não tinha idéias para nenhuma das duas cenas...mas de repente comecei a descrever a luta e as palavras foram saindo...**

**Não ficou muito bom porque foi na pressa, de madrugada...por querer acabar com isso hoje xD, mas espero que tenham gostado!**

**Eh isso...**

**Até o próximo capítulo**

**Beijos**

**Carol**


	4. Sonho?

**Demorei de novo, né! Gomen...esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior q os outros, acho... Mas não tem tanta luta assim...na verdade, é bem pacífico! "n.n**

**Ah...e me desculpem pelos erros de digitação...eh que eu morro de preguiça de revisar..."n,n **

**Vamos à fic! \o/**

-----------------------**flashback-**--------------------------------------------------------

"Não devia fazer isso, Sakura. A missão..."

Percebeu que não se importava mais com a missão que tinham de cumprir. O que queria agora era se deixar adormecer próximo a alguém com um aroma tão bom. Como há tempos não fazia.

Sentindo uma felicidade que há muito não sentia invadir-lhe o peito, e o sono dominar seu corpo, encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si e cochilou.

-----------------------**fim do** **flashback-**-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo IV

_Ele despencava em uma velocidade impressionante. De onde estava, o topo da mais alta árvore, ao chão._

_Não, além disso. Seu corpo caía, agora, por um túnel de cores. Era algo agradável, uma sensação de paz e felicidade._

_Deixava-se levar pelas formas e tons de vermelho. Por vezes planava e dançava com a brisa que balançava seus escuros cabelos._

_Uma cena bela e relaxante._

_No fundo, sentia que nunca fora tão feliz... Ou há muito tempo._

_Há muito que não sorria tão docemente, e há muito que não deixava todas as tensões de lado para curtir um momento tão bom._

_Era como se tudo á sua volta só existisse para ele. _

_Bem baixo, como se sussurrassem, doces vozes cantarolavam e pronunciavam seu nome. Uma vez julgou conhecer uma das vozes. _

_Seria aquela que sempre estava perto dele, ou aquela que há muito não ouvia?_

_Não teve muito tempo para se questionar sobre isso, pois nesse momento as cores tão harmoniosas começaram a se contorcer, tornando-se escuras e sombrias... Repletas de sombras que atravessavam o lugar rapidamente, vindas de todas as direções._

_Sentiu um frio esmagador e tentou lançar-se para a saída daquele lugar, que brilhava. Mas por mais que se aproximasse, parecia afastar-se mais._

_As paredes de cores escuras à sua volta, se moviam transformando-se em enormes lanças de gelo. _(estalactites ou estalagmites? O.o...acho que estalagmites...pq vem de baixo, né! "n,n?)

_Ele gritou, porém seu grito foi abafado por algo gelado que tocou seu lábios, tirando-lhe a voz._

_Foi quando percebeu que a luz no fim do túnel _(nossa, que dramática q eu sou! "luz no fim do túnel"! até parece cena de morte u.u...não eh nada disso, tah gente?O.o_), onde julgava ser a saída, tornou-se vermelha, e girava muito rápido, deixando-o tonto._

_Aos poucos foi perdendo o fôlego._

_Ofegante, sentiu dedos finos tocarem de leve sua mão esquerda, e lutou para livrar-se deles, mas percebeu que eram quentes e macios._

_A forte luz tornou-se verde e enfim, ele a alcançou._

TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, e picou várias vezes, tentando focalizar o lugar onde estava.

Lembrou-se repentinamente de como fora parar naquela gruta e notou que dormia no ombro de Sasuke.

Deu um pulo, pronta para pedir mil desculpas, mas ele estava dormindo. Sorriu ao vê-lo tão lindo, com aquela expressão serena tão rara de se ver.

Ela corou um pouco ao constatar que ele havia a visto dormir em seu ombro, como uma criança sonolenta. Mas a julgar-se pela mão dele repousando em suas costas, não tinha se importado muito.

Sakura olhou para a saída da gruta e percebeu que a chuva tinha parado. Suspirou aliviada, porque já podiam sair dali para cumprir sua missão.

"A missão!"

Deu outro pulo pensando nas horas que deviam ter dormido ali, esquecendo-se do que precisavam fazer. Estava amanhecendo e os primeiros raios de sol esgueiravam-se por entre as folhas das árvores, emitindo algumas sombras e formas nas paredes de onde estavam.

Ela olhou para Sasuke novamente, mas ele não continuava com uma expressão serena. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, como se sentisse dor.

Ele franziu o cenho em uma mistura de medo e confusão, e sua respiração foi ficando difícil.

A mulher ficou sem saber o que fazer.

Seria um pesadelo!

Ficou a observar, apreensiva, o rapaz ofegante começar a suar frio, com um semblante ainda mais confuso.

O que faria? Pensou em acordá-lo, mas ficou com medo. Sentiu sua mão tremer e deslizar de suas costas, então a tomou entre as suas. Estava gelada.

Decidida a livrá-lo do que quer que houvesse em seu sonho, aproximou o rosto do dele para desperta-lo, mas não foi preciso.

Sasuke entreabria os olhos cansado(com aquela carinha que ele faz quando acorda, depois da luta com o Haku, sabe gente! ahh...T,T lindo!).

Ele conseguiu descobrir, enfim, de onde vinha toda aquela luz esmeralda: Os olhos que o fitavam preocupados.

― Sakura...― murmurou um pouco rouco, apertando delicadamente a mão dela.

― S-Sasuke-kun...você está bem?

Com a outra mão ela afastou um pouco a franja, que estava úmida de suor, de sua testa.

― Ah...Hai...

― Você etsva suando frio...teve um pesadelo?

― Sim...mas não se preocupe...estou acostumado. ― Dizendo isso ele sentou-se mais ereto.

Sakura repousou a mão suavemente em seu rosto, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com a boa sensação.

― Que bom...― Ela sorriu aliviada por ele ter despertado.

― Sakura...― Retirou com cuidado a mão dela de seu rosto, abrindo os olhos― Temos que sair daqui e cumprir nossa missão.

― Eu sei...Já ficamos tempo demais nessa caverna.

―Sim...Vamos indo― Levantou-se e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

― Hai! n.n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten e Neji saiam do hospital com algumas bandagens e curativos.

Lee havia ido atender a um chamado de Gai-sensei, portanto não os acompanhou depois da missão.

― Neji... Você vai para onde agora?― Perguntou Tenten resolvendo dar fim ao incômodo silêncio que reinava entre eles.

― Não sei. Tava pensando em ir para casa.

―Ah, tah...

Silêncio. Neji olhou para o lado e parou.

― Er... o que foi?

― Tenten...você quer tomar sorvete?― Perguntou meio envergonhado apontando para uma sorveteria atrás de si.

A moça arregalou os olhos, corando. Ora, não era todo que esse tipo de coisa acontecia. Ainda mais envolvendo Hyuga Neji!

Primeiro o via sorrir durante a missão, depois o mesmo a convidava para tomar sorvete. Não seria um bushin? O.o

― Quer dizer... s-se não quiser, tudo bem...afinal...eu...eu só...não queria ir pra casa...agora... Não tem nada para fazer...eh...― Completou meio desconcertado com a reação da companheira.

― Quero sim! Obrigada. ― Ela tratou de ajudá-lo a sair daquele momento embaraçoso.

― Certo.

Entraram na colorida sorveteria, fazendo um pequeno sininho (redundante, não!O.o)tocar na porta.

Um homem mais ou menos da idade deles aproximou-se do balcão para atendê-los.

― Eu vou querer uma casquinha de menta ― Adiantou-se Tenten.

― E eu de café

― Sim...― Respondeu o atendente sem tirar os olhos da moça à sua frente ― Quatro Iens.

Ela abriu a sua bolsa bege, que usava na cintura (aquela de pergaminhos e outros equipamentos, sabe!), para pegar o dinheiro.

― O que está fazendo? ― Perguntou Neji, calmamente, sem nem mesmo olhar para ela.

― Pegando o dinheiro, ora!

― Não precisa ― Entregou o dinheiro para o homem atrás do balcão.

― Espera, Neji...Não precisa pagar o meu!― Ela levou um susto ao ver o que ele estava fazendo.

― Eu te convidei, eu pago. ― Pegou os sorvetes e estendeu o verde na sua direção. ― E não discuta!

― Devia dar ouvidos à bela moça e ser mais educado ― Falou o atendente ainda observando cada movimento de Tenten. (Cavalheiro, não! °¬¬)

O Hyuga lançou-o um olhar que o fez encolher-se, e com a voz mais fria que o normal respondeu.

― Devia fazer o seu trabalho e não se intrometer na conversa de clientes. ― Dirigiu-se para a companheira, que parecia um pimentão, pegou sua mão e puxou-a para fora daquele lugar. Ela notou que estava bravo, mesmo que a mão dele não exercesse força alguma sobre a sua.

Sorriu. Estava conhecendo um lado de Neji que nunca esperou conhecer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com suas máscaras ANBU, Sasuke e Sakura espiavam de trás de uma árvore, cada movimento dentro de uma antiga casa de alvenaria.

― Certo...parece que tem uns cinco nesse corredor da direita...Você ataca eles e procura nesses dois cômodos, enquanto eu subo e dou uma olhada lá em cima.

― Hai! Demo, e se eu achar te espero aqui.

― Ok. Tente não fazer barulho, nem chamar muita atenção. E qualquer coisa, vá para aquela caverna em que estávamos. Vou fazer o mesmo.

― Hai!...Er...boa sorte!

Ele apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e se afastou. Ela repassou tudo em sua mente e entrou também.

TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKYSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK

Era um lugar escuro, coberto de objetos estranhos e empoeirados, como lamparinas, urnas cheias de símbolos, esculturas estranhas. Era muito difícil procurar no meio de tantas coisas...e sem fazer barulho.Ela levantou um pouco o tapete persa, prendendo a respiração para não aspirar aquele monte de poeira que invadiu o aposento úmido.

Chegar até ali tinha sido fácil e acabara com os ninjas do corredor facilmente, sem omitir quase ruído nenhum, portanto sua busca estava sendo bem fácil.

Dirigiu-se para uma espécie de escrivaninha repleta de objetos em cima e pergaminhos espalhados, quando ouviu um ruído de porta se abrindo atrás de si.** Virou-se assustada dando de cara com um homem alto de cabelos azul claro, e um sorriso maroto no rosto.**

― **Estava te esperando...Haruno Sakura!― Alargando ainda mais o sorriso, levantou uma mão mostrando um pergaminho negro. ― É isso que você procura, não é!**

**Sakura estreitou os olhos. Como ele podia saber seu nome? E como sabia que viria atrás daquilo?**

**Continua...**

**Descubra no próximo capítulo de...Suddenly!**

**Yo! Bom, minna...eh isso por hoje.**

**Próximo vai ter luta...ebá!heheh**

**Reviews, please!**

**Ah! Esqueci de dizer q no 2º cap, quando a Sakura quase cai do penhasco, ela e o Sasuke estão sem máscara, viu!**

**Já ne!**

**Beijos**

**Carol **


	5. A missão

**Blúúú...Er...**

**Demorei neah! Gomen!Eh que esse foi realmente mais difícil de escrever...Vocês têm que entender que eu não sou muito boa para escrever cenas de luta, sem contar que precisa de ainda mais inspiração.**

**Para quem não sabe eu estou com uma espécie de crise de inspiração...aí complica...**

**Me dêem um crédito também, porque eu consegui escrever a cena do Neji/Tenten bem melosa ...e sem passar mal!**

**Te mete!**

**Mas bem... aí está...e...espero que gostem...Desculpem por faze-los esperar "**

-----------------------**flashback-**--------------------------------------------------------

Chegar até ali tinha sido fácil e acabara com os ninjas do corredor facilmente, sem omitir quase ruído nenhum, portanto sua busca estava sendo bem fácil.

Dirigiu-se para uma espécie de escrivaninha repleta de objetos em cima e pergaminhos espalhados, quando ouviu um ruído de porta se abrindo atrás de siVirou-se assustadadando de cara com um homem alto de cabelos azul claro, e um sorriso maroto no rosto.

― Estava te esperando...Haruno Sakura!― Alargando ainda mais o sorriso, levantou uma mão mostrando um pergaminho negro. ― É isso que você procura, não é!

Sakura estreitou os olhos. Como ele podia saber seu nome? E como sabia que viria atrás daquilo?

-----------------------**fim do** **flashback-**-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo V

Sakura fechou os olhos procurando alguma outra saída, que não fosse lutar ali, pois aquilo seria um grande problema para ela. Poderiam ser descobertos, e isso arruinaria a missão.

Porém o que ele dissera a deixara ansiosa. Como ele poderia saber seu nome? Sem contar que teria que arrancar aquele maldito pergaminho da mão dele, assim como as respostas às suas perguntas...Depois de ter o derrotado.

― Hm...Quem é você?― Perguntou. Agora que sabia sua identidade era injusto que ela não soubesse nem ao menos o codinome dele.

― Hehe...Bem , já que sei quem é você... Meu nome é Hinoru Kotsu, prazer!―Disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

― Hm...― Murmurou ela, tendo uma idéia.

Jogou uma bomba de fumaça e saiu pela mesma janela do corredor. Tinha certeza de que ela a seguiria. Passou pelas árvores, onde ela e Sasuke haviam parado apara observar a casa, virando o rosto para dar uma rápida olhada no andar de cima, mas estava silencioso e escuro.

Suspirou preocupada. Por mais que soubesse que Sasuke não ia ser derrotado tão facilmente, sempre se preocupava.

"Boba!" Pensou "Ele está bem!".

Continuou afastando-se, em busca de alguma clareira para que pudesse lutar em paz, e não demorou muito para que achasse uma bem grande, então parou para descansar um pouco e esperar o tal Hinoru.

Mesmo que por baixo de sua máscara, podia sentira brisa suave e refrescante que passava por ela, então aproveitou o momento para relaxar. Não adianta nada lutar tão ansiosa.

Passou alguns minutos assim, até que ele apareceu e foi obrigada a levantar da pedra onde estava sentada.

― Certo, estou aqui. ― Disse ele, parando na sua frente.

― Hm...Onde está o pergaminho?― Ela resolveu assumir um tom seco. Não podia dar muita confiança a esse sujeito.

_Ei! Que mania era aquela de "Hm"!...Quem falava "Hm", era o Sasuke! Não acreditava que estava pegando essa mania...Aff..._

"Cara, que problemático!"

― _Ah não, Sakura! Isso não!Pode parar com esses resmungos! Não me mate de vergonha! Shikamaru!" _Gritou sua Inner indignada com seus pensamentos

"Gomen, gomen! Não percebi"

Nessa hora viu o ninja levantar o pergaminho negro, que procurava.

― Podemos começar! Ou terei de esperar mais para acabar com você!― Perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sakura não conseguiu segurar uma risada sarcástica, que saiu de sua boca.

― Ora, como você é impaciente...Ok...Você já pode _acabar comigo._

Ele guardou o pergaminho no bolso, novamente e ficou em posição de ataque, enquanto sua adversária arrumava as luvas nas mãos.

Sakura a baixou-se e deu um soco relativamente fraco no chão, abrindo uma enorme fenda até uma árvore distante.

― Uau! Você é forte! Hehehhhe...― Após desviar do ataque, apareceu ao lado da região afetada.

― Afff...você fala muito― Disse já partindo para cima do sujeito.Ao aproximar-se o viu desaparecer de vista, então fechou os olhos pegando uma kunai. É...ele se ocultava muito bem.

Sakura suspirou, pensando em quanto trabalho aquele cara ia dar. Sentiu uma mínima movimentação de chakra atrás de uma árvore à esquerda. Ele estava possivelmente armando uma armadilha.

"Baka!" Pensou sorrindo. Era muito boa em identificar jutsus e localizar chakras. Sempre fora. Era sua especialidade. Então atirou a kunai, e em seguida uma shuriken, para desviar o caminho desta. Tudo nos conformes. A shuriken girou a kunai em seu trajeto, que atingiu algum ponto atrás da árvore em que mirava.

A Kunoichi ouviu uma espécie de gemido, e Hinoru apareceu com o braço sangrando e a pequena arma cravada em seu braço. Arrancou-a, dizendo:

― Muito bom, Sakura!... Agora vamos começar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten tentava (Tenten tentava xD) não se lambuzar com seu sorvete que começava a derreter devido à brisa morna que soprava no alto monte onde estavam. Não queria sair daquele lugar naquela hora, por nada no mundo.

E Neji, por mais que estivesse com aquele jeitão de sempre, dava para perceber que estava achando a situação no mínimo agradável.

Ela ficou observando-o por um tempo. Lindo, mais do que nunca, com alguns fios de cabelo ao vento e uma expressão serena, olhando o pôr-do-sol (babando). Fechou a mão, pegando um pouco de grama.

― Algo errado? Por que tah me olhando tanto?― Perguntou Neji ainda observando a luz avermelhada ao longe, quase se escondendo atrás das montanhas.

― N-não é nada... ― Ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça para esconder o rubor em sua face.

"Droga!" Pensou "Pára de corar! Pára de corar" Sentiu alguns fios de cabelo soltarem de seu penteado e caírem sobre seu rosto. Teria de soltar o cabelo para prendê-lo de novo, mas não gostava de fazer isso com alguém olhando. Ainda mais Neji.

Foi quando notou que ainda segurava o sorvete, e num desespero, lambeu a parte que escorria pela casquinha.

― Hm...esse troço é bom!―Perguntou Neji, que a observava de esguelha, indiferente, mas com um leve tom de curiosidade na voz. Apenas alguém como ela, que o conhecia há anos, poderia notar isso.

― Eu gosto n.n...você vai achar um pouco enjoativo, mas.. Quer provar?

Ele a encarou pela primeira vez, piscando um pouco. Não esperava por isso, mas também não importava muito, agora.

Ficaram algum tempo presos, um nos olhos do outro, era difícil terem oportunidade para se olharem tão demoradamente, apesar da querência grande de ambos, e por mais que quisessem desviar o olhar para enrubescer um pouco menos, parecia-lhes impossível.

Minutos passaram. Minutos que pareceram horas, enquanto os corpos e mentes de cada um imploravam por um pouco mais de proximidade, e o Sol foi se pondo sem que percebessem.

Não acordaram nem quando um líquido gelado e colorido escorreu por suas mãos. (xD)

― Quero― Respondeu hipnotizado.

Tenten estendeu-lhe o sorvete verde, já quase derretido, e ele provou.

Uma visão encantadora, aos olhos dela. Seus lábios capturando a substância verde, a fez dar-se conta do quanto desejava beija-los. Estremeceu.

― Tem razão, mas é bom...

― É...― Concordou ela balançando a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, até que se lembrou de algo. ―Hihihihi...ei, Neji!

― Ãnh?

― Por que você se estressou tanto na sorveteria? ― Neji virou o rosto violentamente, se emburrado, ou corado, ela ñ sabia dizer.

― Aquele cara merecia uma surra...hmpf...

― Hahahahaha...O que é isso, Neji! Ciúmes?

Pausa. Ela sentiu que não deveria ter feito essa pergunta, mas para a sua surpresa, ele continuou com um tom mais baixo e desafiador.

― Por que? Não pode?― Retrucou, mas tomando cuidado com as palavras. A garota parou de rir na mesma hora, assustada demais para processar as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Ele não era disso.

― Ãhn? Você!― Foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

― Pensei que isso era meio óbvio...―Seu tom de voz abaixou ainda mais, para quase um sussurro, como se falasse mais para si mesmo, do que para ela.

Ela soltou os cabelos de uma vez, para poder se preocupar com outra coisa, que não fosse aquela conversa, e colocou todos os prendedores no colo. Mas quando foi levantar a mão para arrumá-lo novamente, uma outra mão a impediu de fazê-lo.

Neji, simplesmente seguiu seus instintos. Ele não queria, não podia fazer aquilo. Não era do tipo que fazia algo sem pensar, como agora, mas não se sentia, de certa forma, no seu juízo perfeito. Talvez fosse a brisa, que carregava um doce cheiro de jasmins, ou, o pôr-do-sol, ou a presença de Tenten, talvez o conjunto de todos esses fatores somado à bela visão dela de cabelos soltos (como nunca havia a visto), que o estonteava, e o levava a fazer coisas do tipo.

Sentiu sua garganta funcionar contra a sua vontade, enquanto permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

― Fica assim, hoje ― A voz dele chegou rouca aos seus ouvidos, quase uma suplica. Livraram-se dos restos de sorvete.

― Tá― Tenten sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e seu coração disparar com aquele simples toque.

Neji encarou-a mais uma vez, agora mais intensamente e com um sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto, mesmo assim, um sorriso encantador.

Ela sorriu também, ainda mais quando sentiu-se ser levemente empurrada pelos ombros, para se deitar na grama. Deixou-se perder naqueles orbes perolados que a encaravam tão de perto sem nem ao menos piscar. Estava claro que nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que fazer. Não fez nada para disfarçar as fortes batidas de seu coração, que revelavam o quanto aquilo mexia consigo.

A mão dele deslizou para a sua cintura, enquanto suas respirações descompassadas acariciavam o rosto um do outro. Ele segurou-lhe o queixo com a outra mão, enquanto aproximava ainda mais seus rostos. Viu-a fechar os olhos lentamente, entregando-se ao momento.

"O que eu to fazendo! Pára! Pára!" Sua mente trabalhava rápido, tentando faze-lo afastar-se, antes que perdesse o controle.

Então simplesmente desistiu. Desistiu de toda aquela droga de orgulho, que carregava consigo e desistiu de tentar resistir.

Apenas fechou os olhos também e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela, não se importando com mais nada à sua volta.

Tenten correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma apaixonada, e ao mesmo tempo desesperada, que ele a fazia sua língua movimentar-se junto à dele.

Pensou que iria voar, porque apesar de sempre sonhar com este momento, nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão bom.

Uma luz avermelhada, agora escondendo-se atrás dos verdes montes de Konoha, como se compactuasse com um sentimento que crescia tão fortemente, no momento.

Um sentimento que teria de passar por mais algum obstáculos para crescer ainda mais.

Mas essa é uma outra história, e terá de ser contada em outra ocasião **(1).**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A luta parecia não acabar, e embora Sakura soubesse quem ambos estavam gravemente feridos, o outro insistia em ocultar-se atrás de árvores por algum tempo, antes de voltar atacar.

Era uma situação complicada de se resolver.

Esperou o selo explosivo, que havia pregado em uma árvore explodir. E virou-se para trás, mas sentiu seus pés afundarem em algo. Olhou para baixo e viu que era sangue. E agora esse rio de sangue subia até seus joelhos.

"Mas que diabos, está acontecendo!" As cores e formas à sua volta distorciam-se, transformando-se em uma espécie de borrões, que giravam e moviam-se lentamente.

"Entendi. Este homem é usuário de genjutsu. Tenho que fazer algo para me livrar disso logo."

Mas antes que tivesse tempo de mover um músculo sequer, sentiu seu corpo paralisar e viu tudo à sua volta escurecer.

"Kuso! Tah fazendo efeito..."

Grandes gotas negras caíram do céu e fundiram-se à sua frente.

Sakura começou a ouvir fortes batidas de tambor que pareciam vir de dentro de si. Tentou levar as mãos às têmporas, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Começava a ficar com aflita. Era apenas a segunda vez que entrava em um genjutsu poderoso como aquele. Mesmo assim, pensava que seria mais fácil de desfazê-lo.

Sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer com o barulho e tentou com todas as suas forças se concentrar em um plano, mas aquele som estava a enlouquecendo. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era no porquê de aquele homem ainda não ter feito nada para acabar com ela, agora que estava paralisada.

Mas viu que seu plano era outro, ao sentir também suas pernas formigarem muito, como se tivessem milhares de agulhas penetrando-lhe a carne.

Aquilo era realmente torturante. E estranho também, pois pelo o que sabia nenhum genjutsu, com exceção do produzido pelo magekyou sharingan, podia causar tal sensação.

As agulhas subiam por suas pernas, tomando conta de todo o seu corpo, por vezes com pontadas mais fortes, até que chegou um ponto que Sakura percebeu que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, então preparou seu melhor ataque.

Era tudo ou nada agora. As dores iam se intensificando, mas ela já não sentia. Seu corpo podia estar paralisado, mas sua mente concentrava uma grande porção de chakra em sua mão direita. Era como se estivesse em um plano superior, um estado de transe. Uma das coisas mais secretas que aprendera com sua sensei durante esses anos.

Elevar-se, e entrar em tal estado de meditação a ponto de sentir-se fora do corpo. Manter a calma numa situação como essa era essencial, e necessário, para o que planejava fazer.

Aquilo consumiria quase toda a sua energia, mas ela estava preparada.

Um forte vento balançou seus cabelos e roupas, mas sua concentração não caiu nem por um momento.

Apesar de tudo, o ninja que a atacava parecia não perceber nada do que estava acontecendo, mesmo assim, todo aquele transe só durou alguns segundos. Logo depois, ela converteu toda a energia em uma estranha explosão bem onde Hinoru estava.

Com certeza não era algo que ele esperava, e foi atingido em cheio pelo forte golpe da garota.

Sakura caiu de joelhos exausta e ofegante, completamente esgotada, mas fora da ilusão e já com a vitória da luta. Podia sair dali.

Arrastou-se até onde ele se encontrava e verificou se estava mesmo morto, retirando o pergaminho de seu bolso, e indo embora com muita dificuldade.

Não era hoje que encontraria suas respostas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, depois de derrotar o adversário com certa dificuldade, procurava preocupado por Sakura, que não estava nem no corredor nem atrás das árvores ao redor da casa.

" A caverna" Sussurrou uma vozinha dentro de si. Ele resmungou e se digiriu para lá.

O que não queria era admitir que estava preocupado com a Haruno.

Foi aproximando-se bem rapidamente, mas ao passar por uma região, notou um enorme dano às arvores ali perto, então passou por elas e foi para o centro.

Não demorou muito para que achasse o corpo de um homem morto, completamente carbonizado, e também o de Sakura mais adiante, bem machucada. Verificou se estava viva, e acariciou seu rosto desacordado muito preocupado. Esperava poder cuidar dela direito.

A pegou no colo e dirigiu-se para a caverna novamente.

Fora realmente uma benção encontrarem aquele lugar na vinda.

**Continua...**

**Nada a declarar...**

**Mentira! Essa historia de transe da Sakura, é porque de vez em quando leio trechos de "As Brumas de Avalon", que é o meu livro preferido, para me inspirar.**

**E eu não tava com vontade de escrever a luta do Sasuke... gomem!**

**Desculpa pelo capítulo sem graça tb...ñ achei q ficaria tão chato ¬¬**

**Beijos**

**Carol**


	6. Pra que dizer que ama?

**Uhuuuu! Estamos de volta! o/**

**Todos os capítulos eu começo pedindo desculpas pelo atraso...**

**Então dessa vez eu ñ vou fazer isso.**

**Demorei, mas estou postando. Sinto muito, mas estive ocupada e foi difícil escrever esse capítulo sem que parecesse muito...er... Ero-meloso ¬¬**

**Entendam! Eu simplesmente acho que não combina, e como minha amiga Talita fez questão de me lembrar a cada minuto, não tenho estômago para tanto.**

**Bem, também tive tantos ensaios e apresentações do teatro, que acho que justifica boa parte do tempo perdido...Mas, enfim! Já comecei a me desculpar de novo¬¬**

**Sou patética!**

**De qualquer forma...não venham me amolar com aquele papo de "Demorou tanto!", porque não to com saco para aturar isso u.ú**

**Falou a Velha Resmungona! xDDDD**

**Eh isso aí...**

**Suddenly vai chegando ao fim...Apesar de eu não saber como será o fim ainda...Afff...**

**Sou patética!**

**Bem, chega de lamurio e vamos à fic!\o/**

Capítulo VI

A cada segundo sentia que a mulher em seus braços ia perdendo as forças. Pôde ver que o lugar que procurava se aproximava, então apressou-se ainda mais para chegar.

Quando finalmente entrou na caverna escura, depositou o corpo gelado sobre uma manta negra que tirara da mochila, e sentou-se ao seu lado para curar seus ferimentos.

No momento ele não se preocupava mais com a missão, e sim com a vida de Sakura, que aos poucos ia se esvaindo.

Uchiha Sasuke havia entrado em um estado de transe profundo. Não sabia mais o que acontecia à sua volta, e nem tinha condições de pensar em nada além de ferimentos, sangue, respiração. Era como se sua mente estivesse vazia, apenas processando o que fazer, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam rápido enfaixando os pulsos e tornozelos.

Graves estavam os grandes cortes nas coxas e mãos que não paravam de sangrar.

Sasuke não sabia mais o que fazer. Se ao menos ele soubesse o básico de medicina nin...

Sentia-se um inútil, e com certeza não gostava nada dessa sensação.

Colocou a mochila, apenas com roupas, embaixo da cabeça da ruiva e levantou-se para sair da caverna. Tinha de pegar um pouco de água, então rumou para um pequeno riacho que havia ali perto, não sem antes deixar uma simples armadilha na entrada.

Dez minutos depois estava de volta, ofegante, por ter corrido rápido demais. Ele depositou o recipiente cheio de água ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Sakura, começando a limpar-lhe os ferimentos, para que não infeccionassem.

Quinze minutos para executar esse serviço e quando percebeu que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, encostou-se na parede atrás de si, abatido, e pôs-se a observar a figura desacordada da jovem por quem tinha tanto apreço. Ela parecia tão frágil e calma daquele jeito.

A fraca luz do Sol de um dia nublado entrava sorrateira pela pequena abertura da gruta, quase se extinguindo. De manhã estava um céu tão limpo! E agora parecia que ia chover novamente.

Aquela luz refletia magicamente sobre sua pele clara, fazendo-a parecer-se com uma boneca de porcelana. Sasuke segurou sua mão esquerda com cuidado, temendo que ela quebrasse. Estava fria!

Sentia a cada minuto morria um pedaço de si, junto com a esperança de que ela melhorasse, quando sua respiração ia ficando mais difícil.

― Sakura...― Murmurava cada vez mais desesperado. ― Haruno Sakura...não se atreva!!...você...não...pode... ― Abaixou a cabeça deixando que a franja cobrisse seu pálido rosto.― Você também não!

Ela tinha certeza de que não ia agüentar vê-la morrer. E aquele vazio, aquela dor, era tão esmagador...Tudo tão horrível.

Em toda a sua vida só sentira algo parecido uma vez e não fora pelo árduo treinamento. Não. Antes passar por mil anos treinando com Orochimaru, do que sentir aquilo novamente...

Como no dia em que se tornara órfão.

A caverna ficou levemente embaçada quando seus olhos encheram-se de água. Já esquecera de como era essa sensação. Normalmente conseguia se controlar, mas por algum motivo estava impossível conter as lágrimas que insistiam em encharcar seus belos olhos ônix.

Soluçou algumas vezes, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, enquanto as lágrimas corriam tímidas por suas bochechas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji afastou-se completamente entorpecido e sem ar daquele desesperado beijos. Não queria admitir, mas aquilo estava o deixando louco.

Admirou por alguns instantes o rosto corado de Tenten, que continuava de olhos fechados, como se quisesse que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, para depois encostar sua testa na dela, acariciando sua nuca suavemente

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando-o com expressão confusa e feliz e murmurou seu nome mais uma vez.

― Hm...? ― Murmurou em resposta, tentando não parecer muito bobo.

― Por que fez isso? ( clássica! ) "Baka! Baka! Não era isso! Até parece que você não gostou! ¬¬"― Não era bem o que queria dizer, mas foi o que saiu de sua boca na hora.

― Bem... Porque eu não resisti. Sinto muito se você não gostou.

― Não! Não é isso...Er... Tudo bem! . A verdade é que eu...hm...er...hehe .° ―

― ¬¬...

― Eu...er...é que...eu...hihihihi...

― Ah, Pelo amor de deus, Tenten! Não é tão difícil assim! u.ú

― Ah?.!

― Aishiterumo

A kunoichi arregalou os olhos, mais surpresa do que ele esperava. Neji podia ver seus lábios tremendo. Sorriu internamente, vitorioso.

Ela estava meio paralisada, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis, enquanto ele se limitou a juntar os guardanapos jogados no chão para ir embora. Fez menção de levantar, mas ela segurou-lhe os ombros, forçando-o a permanecer sentado.

― Você não sai daqui! ― Agora foi a vez dele se assustar... mas não conseguiu segurar um pequeno sorriso que se formou no canto de sua boca. Tinha certeza de que ela conseguiria falar.

― A-Aishiteru. ― Mantinha a cabeça baixa de vergonha. Sua franja escondendo boa parte do rosto, mas nada que o impedisse de ver o quanto estava vermelha por baixo daquele cabelo castanho, sentiu seu queixo ser levantado por dedos trêmulos e frios, para ter de encara-lo.

Seu rosto queimou. Não tinha dúvidas de que estava como um tomate. Não sabendo direito o que fazer, apenas se jogou nos braços do amado iniciando outro beijo ainda mais intenso do que o anterior.

Quando finalmente se separaram, ela afastou um pouco seu corpo e sentou-se novamente, rubra e ofegante.

― É melhor parar...

― É...― Neji se levantou segurando suas mãos e levando-a consigo.

― Vem... Eu te levo para casa.

― Ah!! Que kawaiiiii!! ― Tenten pulou em cima dele e dando um monte de beijinhos em sua bochecha quase o derrubou. ― Então vamos! xDD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Droga!" Era tudo o que conseguia pensar enquanto baixos soluços faziam seu corpo tremer levemente. Voltou seus olhos escuros e opacos para o corpo desmaiado de Sakura,e se virou para verificar seu estado mais uma vez. Estava gelada.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?!"

― Humpf...Garota irritante! Eu juro que se você morrer...eu...eu...― Ele tentou expressar raiva com o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava depois de flagrar a si mesmo chorando, mas acabou completando baixinho:

― _...Morro... ― _As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, o impedindo de ver aquela imagem que o desesperava e acalmava ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke não deu importância ao choro que caia sobre o corpo da garota.

**oooOoOoOooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOooOoOoOooo**

Sentiu algo em sua testa e pingos caindo sobre seu colo. Podia ouvir soluços ao longe, mas pensou que estivesse delirando.

Abriu os olhos, tonta. Demorou alguns segundos para que conseguisse focalizar a gruta. Logo em seguida olhou para o lado e piscou. Arregalou os olhos e piscou novamente.

Piscou várias vezes. Não acreditava bem que estava vendo aquilo.

Sentou-se, ignorando as pontadas de dor que sentia, e encarou a figura do garoto que mais amava no mundo com o rosto enfiado nas mãos, apoiado nos joelhos e soluçando vez ou outra.

― Sa...Sasuke-kun... ― Ele virou-se para encará-la. Surpreso, claro! quem não estaria?.! Era quase impossível que a Haruno tivesse forças para tanto.

Olhou nos seus olhos e piscou. Piscou novamente. Piscou várias vezes.

(Adoro a palavra piscou...é tão divertida!!! \o/ xDD)

― O que você está fazendo aí...sentada?.!― Retorquiu o Uchiha sem se importar muito com a sua aparência.

― Eu estou bem, Sasuke-kun. Demo...você...está...chorando?.!

― Estava. ― A dona dos olhos esmeralda apenas levou sua mão ao rosto do rapaz e secou as lágrimas sorrindo. Tinha que admitir que Sasuke conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito assim, com os olhos avermelhados e o rosto um pouco corado também. Dava-lhe um ar mais frágil, humano.

― Mas não se importe com isso. ― Ele encobriu sua mão pequena e fria com a dele. Saskura ficou impressionada com a sua maciez. Ela esperava uma mão calejada, fria. Mas o calor da mão que se encontrava em cima da sua era como se esquentasse todo o seu corpo.

Sorriu ainda mais, ignorando o pedido mútuo dele para que fingisse que não tinha visto.

― Sabe...você fica mais bonito assim . ( se é que é possível! O.o)

― Aff...Deite-se de novo. Você ta toda machucada e eu é que não vou cuidar de você depo...- ― Sakura o abraçou fortemente. Sasuke sorriu. A verdade é que sentia falta dos abraços que recebia quando eram mais novos. Retribuiu gentilmente, para não machuca-la.

Passaram algum tempo assim, apenas sentindo aquela sensação acolhedora e revigorante.

― Não precisa. Você já cuidou de mim, né? Obrigada, Sasuke-kun!― Encostou de leve

Seus lábios no rosto pálido, depositando ali um beijinho carinhoso. Sasuke pensou que ela fosse se afastar, mas a garota permaneceu ali, apoiada em seu ombro.

De repente aqueles cabelos rosados lhe pareceram tão macios! Deu-se conta do perfume entorpecedor de sua pele perto de si. De olhos fechados, sentia o efeito cada vez mais forte em sua mente, que ia parando de funcionar. Tocou-lhe as madeixas cor-de-rosa carinhosamente.

Foi então que ouviu sua boca pronunciar algo que não queria realmente falar, mas ainda o atormentava.

― Sakura, pensei que você fosse...

― Vou ficar bem.

― Quer parar de me corta?.! ù.ú#

― Hehehe...er...gomen. Termina o que você estava dizendo, então.

― Não. Eu não ia terminar. ¬¬

― Então não reclama!

― Não to reclamando.

― Ta sim.

― Hmpf...

― Agora vai dizer que não está resmungando?.! ― Sasuke cansou daquilo e a deitou rapidamente no chão.

― Já disse que você ta machucada. Pára de se mexer, owww!!

― S-S-Sasuke-kun! ―Exclamou vermelha. Ele aproximara ainda mais seus rostos com o movimento.

Sem querer...

Uma rajada de vento passou e novamente a chuva desabou lá fora, como uma cortina.

A caverna já estava coberta pelas trevas, mas os dois continuaram deitados no chão, encarando-se.

O Uchiha assumiu um semblante triste e terno.

― Eu morria junto, Sakura. Não...ia agüentar.

― N-Não fala assim!!

― É que...Já foi todo mundo...embora. Quando eu matei meu irmão foi como se fugisse uma última esperança de ter...uma...família.― Sasuke desabafou mais para si do que para ela, quase num sussurro, sua voz amarga doeu fundo no peito de Sakura que não segurou as lágrimas enquanto o abraçava forte.

― Mas você ainda pode ter uma família! Ter filhos e...- ― ela não pôde terminar, pois já tinha seus lábios tomados pelos dele, doce e desesperadamente. Não pôde evitar um pequeno gemido que saiu de sua boca enquanto se entreabria sozinha para dar passagem à língua faminta dele que acariciou a sua em um momento de delírio para ambos.

Seu coração acelerou. Sentiu o beijo despertar em si uma sensualidade que não conhecia e gemeu mais uma vez quando ele passou a explorar todos os cantos de sua boca.

Sasuke tinha arrepios e calores ao sentir a língua quente e os lábios macios junto aos seus. Cada vez que ela gemia, a puxava para mais perto, prensando seus corpos ainda mais. Achou que ia explodir de desejo quando a garota desceu a mão pela costa, arranhando-a levemente.

Já a Haruno, podia ver e sentir fogos de artifício por todo o seu corpo (ih, rapá o.o).

O jovem entorpecido desceu a mão involuntariamente para a sua coxa, arrancando suspiros e gemidos abafados dela e de sua própria garganta.

Separaram-se finalmente, sem ar, e se encararam vermelhos e ofegantes. Sakura sorriu. Sasuke também.

Um sorriso sincero, diferente, sem nada de malícia, nada de ironia.

― Eu...hm...eu acho que... ― Enrolou ela para dizer algo.

― Hm, cala –a -boca ¬¬ ― Sakura arregalou os olhos, indignada. Não era bem o que queria ouvir. ― Você estraga tudo. ― Exclamou o rapaz, antes de beijar-lhe novamente com um pouco mais de desespero. Apenas aquele tempo em que pararam para respirar, já fora uma tortura.

Sentia-a arrepiando-lhe os cabelos e sem pensar muito, acariciou sua cintura fina, num movimento entorpecente.

― S-Sasuke-k-kunnnn ― Seus lábios foram mordiscados sensualmente pelo moreno, que já não se importava mais em se controlar. Já havia perdido o controle sobre si mesmo há muito tempo. E Sakura... Bem, Sakura estava nas nuvens.

Tinha certeza de que nunca o desejara tanto, pois seu corpo explodia em vontades a cada simples movimento dele.

Um último momento que trouxe sua consciência de volta foi quando sentiu uma forte dor em sua coxa e viu um pouco de sangue manchar sua saia. Sasuke estancou ao ouvir a baixa exclamação de dor e olhou para baixo.

― Kuso! ― Afastou-se dela para cuidar de seu ferimento que abrira, mas ela apenas segurou seu pulso e sentou-se. ― O que foi, Sakura?.!

― Hm... Deixa que eu cuido disso . ― Lentamente liberou seu chakra, ainda um pouco fraco, para fechar a ferida debaixo dos olhares ansiosos do Uchiha, que apenas aguardava.

― Você está bem?

― Hai...não se preocupe. ― A jovem aproximou-se dele e o abraçou docemente.

Aquilo nunca fizera tanto sentido para Sasuke. Sua vida nunca fizera tanto sentido.

_Continua..._

**Blúúúú... Capítulo pequenininho para vcs!!...**

**Ficou ruinzinho, mas até que eu gostei .**

**Nada a declarar... Mas Let's Rock vai demorar um pouquinho.../**

**Capítulo gigante .°**

**Soh mais uma coisinha! Esqueci de colocar o glossáriozinho de termos do último capítulo ( aquele(1) que coloquei no final da cena da Tenten e do Neji)...**

**(1)- Uma citação do livro "A História Sem Fim" de Michael Ende, que no fim de alguns capítulos termina a história de alguns personagens "figurantes" assim...**

**Sempre quis um livro só com as histórias que ele promete contar depois .**

**Bem, é isso...**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews...E continuem mandando o/**

**Beijos **

**Carol**

**P.S.:Desculpem os erros de digitação e/ou gramática...to meio sem tempo de corrigir agora.**


End file.
